


Lied To, Until Now

by a_hkane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Businessmen, CEO, College, F/M, Family Drama, Female Friendship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Small Towns, Strong Female Characters, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_hkane/pseuds/a_hkane
Summary: All Amilay has ever wanted in life is to get out of the small town she grew up in, but neither the opportunity nor the means has ever been available. Then one day she meets the man of her dreams, a wealthy businessman from the big city, who does everything in his power to show her the finer things in life as well as prove to her that she means something in this world.Her life is completely turned upside down by James, who makes her rethink everything she has known and maybe she can finally come to terms with her past. One thing they do not know about each other is that their pasts are connected.What will happen when they find out?Will they be able to make it through?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Lied To, Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> My first story published on here and cross posted to Wattpad where another story of mine is. Also will be posting things related to this story on my Tumblr. Both links are on my profile.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter! I'll have the next one up soon.

“What the fuck is this? Work today was really terrible and I really don’t want to have to deal with your shit today T.” I shouted in confusion when I walked through the front door of the house I shared with my best friend.

Attacking my shoes was a black ball of fur I’m assuming is either a dog, since she is allergic to cats, or a really fluffy rabid animal she picked up off the street. Neither would surprise me at this point, not after the time she brought home a baby raccoon that was outside of her work.

I looked up from the animal to see Tracie walking out of her room with a sheepish look on her face. She looked very beautiful right now so I’m guessing she has a date, but when she saw the look of confusion and slight anger on my face she started rambling.

“Hey Amilay. Well, uh, so you see, you know how we have talked about getting a dog for the longest time. On my way home, I walked by the animal shelter and saw they were doing free adoptions. So I decided why not see what they have. He was all the way in the back and looked so scared I had to take him.

So now here we are, the proud owners of Max. The only problem is that he is a husky so he will get very big and needs lots of exercise which I know we both won’t have a problem with. Please don’t be mad at me, but I refuse to take him back. Plus I figured since we didn’t do Christmas this year he can be one of your belated Christmas presents and I didn’t even spend any money. But they told me that he is very sweet and obedient and always comes to you when called.”

“Oh my gosh Trace, calm down. I’m not mad, I was just slightly confused. And you know I can never say no to whatever you do, especially when it comes to animals. Like that time we almost got arrested after my 21st. But anyway we can keep him; to be honest I kind of already love him. I’ll take him when I go on my run later to see how he does. Also by the way I was informed today that the office is closing and I’m officially out of a job starting on Monday, but with today being Saturday I don’t have to go in again.”

After I told T about my job I sat down on the floor next to Max and started to pet and talk to him. “You are so calm right now and I feel like we’re gonna be great friends.” He licked my face before he rolled over, which told me he wanted me to pet his belly and I laughed. “Yeah, you can keep me company when T isn’t here, and we can go on runs and to the park together.”

I looked up from where I was petting Max and saw T smiling at me. “I am so glad that you like him, because he is sleeping in your room with you. And I’m really sorry about your job A, but hey, at least now you will have some free time between classes. Consider yourself lucky on that front because the store has told me when I’m not in school I better be there as much as I can. Anyway I have to head out cause I’ve got a date tonight and I don’t know when I’ll be back, but you should take Max for a run. Bye A. I love you and be careful.”

I stood up and walked to the door to hug her before she left. “Okay, have fun on your date. Text or call me if you need me because I think I will take him for a run. Bye T. I love you and be careful.” That was our thing, every time either of us was going anywhere without the other we would always say “I love you and be careful”.

A little while later I changed into my running clothes, a tank top and yoga pants, and put Max’s harness and collar on. I made sure that I had my license and debit card as well as my phone, keys, and a water bottle before I put the leash on Max and headed out of the house. I had already locked the door when I noticed a package, addressed to me from my parents, sitting on the chair outside. I knew it couldn’t be good, since I don’t talk to them anymore.

I already knew what it was, as an apology gift my parents have been wanting to send me a blanket they found a while ago that I had when I was little, but I refused to accept it because all it did was bring back many bad thoughts and memories that I don’t want to deal with right now, or actually ever. I just ignored the package and walked down our driveway to the sidewalk. As soon as we reached it, Max started to get very excited and I could tell he wanted to run.

I usually run along the trail for about 5 miles before I run back home, but today I decided I wanted to change it up since I have Max now and I think he would enjoy going to the dog park where he can run around without a leash. Going to the dog park will give me a chance to gauge how he acts around other dogs and unfamiliar people, plus I can see how he does on a short run before I take him on my usual one.

We made our way to the park which took longer than I anticipated, but that’s okay because I know Max wants to explore his new surroundings. As we went through town he made me stop so he could sniff everyone and let them pet him, which showed me he does well around new people. When we finally got to the park I was glad there were other dogs there, plus he still seems to have a lot of energy.

I let him off of his leash and he instantly ran towards the other dogs and started to play. I went to go find a place where I could relax and found a shady spot under a huge oak tree. I sat down on the ground and started to listen to music.

About an hour later I noticed that the sun was starting to set so I figured that Max and I should head back home. I got up and went to go find him. “Max! Come on buddy, it’s time to go home.” He didn’t come running towards me so I repeated what I said.

I was getting very worried and started to freak out. If something happened to him I know both Trace and I would be so upset because we both have already gotten attached to him even though we’ve had him less than a day.

I walked all around the park looking for him and couldn’t find him. I was about to leave the park to see if he accidentally got let out when out of the corner of my eye I saw someone petting and talking to him in the parking lot. “Hey there buddy, did you get lost? I see that you have a collar and harness on so your owner must be very worried right now. Let’s see if we can go find them.” 

The someone, who I found out was a man by his voice, stood up and immediately spotted me. Max must have seen me too because he immediately ran over to me and I squatted down to pet him. “Shit Max, you scared me. I thought I had lost you and then Trace would have killed me. But I’m glad you’re safe.” I reattached his leash and stood up.

I immediately gasped when I saw how close the guy was to us. I couldn’t believe how attractive he was. The first thing I noticed was how tall he is, I’m guessing he’s like 6’4”. He was wearing a tank top with the sides cut down so I saw that his arms and torso were covered in tattoos, I wish I could see what they all were. I could tell that he was extremely muscular which made him even sexier to me. His brown hair was short on the sides and longer on top and I really wanted to run my fingers through it.

What is happening to me, I have never thought about a guy like this before and then all of the sudden I’m imagining what this guy would look like shirtless.

I finally looked at his face and was immediately caught off guard by the intensity of his green eyes. He was smirking and I knew he caught me staring. “Damn sweetheart, I know I’m attractive but you don’t have to undress me with your eyes. You are looking pretty fine tonight too.”

I started blushing at his words but forced myself to scoff at him. “I was not undressing you with my eyes! Anyway, I wanted to thank you for staying with Max after he got away, I didn’t even realize that he had gotten out of the gate.”

“It’s no problem sweetheart. I’m glad I was the one who found him and he hadn’t gone very far. He is a very sweet pup. How long have you had him?” He ran a hand through his hair and I fought the urge to bite my lip.

I laughed a little at what he had asked. “To be honest I just got him today. I came home from work and my roommate had adopted a dog, but at least now I have a running partner.” I looked down at Max and saw that he was panting a little bit so I squatted down to pet him. “Aw buddy, are you hot? We can go get you some cold water and I can get some food.”

I stood back up and looked over at the guy whose name I still haven’t gotten. “So I’m going to head over to the coffee shop around the corner, you are welcome to join me. It can be my thanks for making sure my dog didn’t run away. Also I haven’t gotten your name yet, that is very rude of me. I’m Amilay.” I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He glanced down at my hand and chuckled before grabbing mine and shaking it. “It’s not a big deal, you were worried about your dog. But my name is James and I would love to get coffee with you.”

“Alright, cool. The coffee shop is just around the corner if you want to follow me there. I swear they have the best coffee around, plus their bagels aren’t bad either. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine, I understand. C’mon Max, let’s go get you some water and me food.” I turned away from James and started to walk towards the shop.


End file.
